


The Cosmos of a Kiss (Your Touch Holds Stars)

by nightbloomingcereus



Series: Name That Author prompt fills [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomingcereus/pseuds/nightbloomingcereus
Summary: After the Ritz, their first kiss has them seeing stars.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737703
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84
Collections: Name That Author Round Two





	The Cosmos of a Kiss (Your Touch Holds Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Name that Author Round 2 on the GO-events discord. The prompt was: "I always hated that wallpaper, anyway."
> 
> Thank you to [sk3tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/profile) for coming up with the perfect title for this fic!

Crowley has never been inside the upstairs flat in the bookshop before today. It smells of cedar and vetiver and old books. It smells like Aziraphale. It smells like home. There are cozy armchairs and Turkish carpets, and the walls not obscured by overstuffed bookshelves are papered in a textured navy and maroon paisley wallpaper, which reminds Crowley of a dressing gown he had owned a hundred years ago. 

Perhaps it had been the three bottles of champagne, or the residual, giddy adrenaline from the successful body swap, or the spark of tense anticipation that had come alight when they'd joined hands briefly in Berkeley Square, but somehow they've ended up here, looking at each other, unbreathing, in the dim lamplight of Aziraphale's private space. Aziraphale fiddles with his ring. Crowley shifts from one foot to the other, his heart playing a staccato rhythm in his throat. Reckless courage has gotten them this far, but now it is just the two of them, uncertain and jittery as they had been on the walls of Eden.

It is Aziraphale who breaks first, who is braver, who steps forward and grabs Crowley by the lapels and presses him against the wall. A moment later his mouth is on top of Crowley's, wet and warm and tasting of petit-fours and tawny port. Crowley's mouth opens to his, and every nerve ending in his body _sparks_ and comes alive all at once.

Eventually, they break apart. Aziraphale's eyes widen, staring at the wall beyond Crowley's left shoulder. Mutely, he turns Crowley around so that he too can see. 

The wallpaper is spattered with tiny bright spots, like someone had waved a sparkler a little too close and left small glowing fragments of its fire there. A constellation of pinprick stars, a galaxy, a universe. They flicker black and gold at the edges with energy, neither holy nor occult, but something entirely unique. They are numerous enough that it is possible to make out the swooping shape of a pair of great wings extended in flight and limned in light. 

Crowley understands, then, why that particular rush of something through his synapses, that electric shimmer down his spine, feels so achingly familiar. 

"Is this the first time since you fell?" asks Aziraphale softly, wonderingly. His body is warm and solid against Crowley's back. "That you've made stars?"

He nods, unsure whether he is more stunned by the fact that Aziraphale has just kissed him, and that it is orders of magnitude better than he'd ever imagined, or by the evidence before him that something long-dead has been returned to his unworthy self.

"Sorry for ruining your wallpaper, Angel. I'll fix it, of course."

"You will do no such thing," replies Aziraphale sternly. "I hated that wallpaper, anyway. But now, now it is the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Oh, Satan. You're going to keep it forever, aren’t you?"

"Forever and ever," says Aziraphale, and kisses him again, and again, and again.


End file.
